Phantom Treasure (DP Treasure Planet)
by neomoon585
Summary: Young Danny Fenton dreams of a life filled with adventure on other legendary planets. When he receives a treasure map from a dying pirate, his life takes a major turn as he discovers that the legendary Treasure Planet and its hidden treasure may just be real after all. But he soon realizes that he isn't the only one seeking the treasure. Based on Disney's "Treasure Planet".
1. Legend of Captain Dark

**Hey, readers and DP fans everywhere! I know that it has been a while since I written another Danny Phantom story but now I'm back with a new story.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom characters.  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Phantom Treasure (DP Treasure Planet)  
**

 **Chapter 1: Legend of Captain Dark  
**

* * *

Space. Vast as the sea, perhaps even more. A world of the unknown and mystery, but to those with curious eyes and strong hearts and will, a world filled with adventure and danger. And that is where this story begins.

 ** _"On the clearest of nights, when the winds of the Atheriam were calm and peaceful, the great merchant ships with their cargoes of Cartulian Solar Crystals felt safe and secure."_**

A large, majestic, beautiful merchant ship sails gracefully in space. Its solar sails fully opened and shining quite beautifully as it powered up its cargo.

 ** _"Little did they suspect that they were pursued by Phantom Pirates."_**

A pirate ship appeared out of nowhere, silently stalking its large prey. Though small and not as durable as the cargo ship, its speed and stealth gives it a high advantage for any ambush they planned. On the ship, the Phantom Pirates eyed their prize with greed and temptation. Their leader stood looking out with an malicious stare. He was a huge ghost with a glowing green eye and an eye patch, wearing black and gray armor, long green hair, and a cape.

 ** _"And the most fear of all these pirates, was the notorious Captain Pariah Dark."_**

"FIRE!" Captain Dark screamed to his crew, watching as they jumped into action. The Pirates fired their cannons on the ship, which was nearly five times the size than their own, shutting the power down which alerted the passengers on it. The guards arrived to fight back the invaders and both sides entered in a crossfire.

A young four year old boy with black hair and wearing light blue pajamas lays on his stomach as he watched the hologram book play. His icy blue eyes, filled with excitement and eagerness, watched the pirates from their ship beat back the clearly lacking security guards on the merchant ship. His feet flipping back and forth as it got to a suspenseful part. He listened as the narration continued.

 ** _"Like a fearsome dragon over taking its prey-"_**

"Daniel Jack Fenton!" Danny snapped his book shut and looked up, seeing the clearly frustrated silhouette of his mother, Maddie Fenton, in the doorway. "I thought you were asleep an hour ago!"

"Mom, I was just getting to the best part," Danny said in the squeaky voice a 4 year old has. He looked up to his mom with his arms wrapped around the book, giving her the Irresistible Puppy eyes. "Pleeassee?"

"Oh, can those eyes get any bigger?" Maddie asked with a chuckle as she walked over to the bed and sat down. "Scooch over." Maddie sat behind Danny, setting her son in her lap as he reopened the book and the story began once again.

 ** _"Like a fearsome dragon over taking it's prey, Dark and his band of renegades swooped in out of nowhere."_**

The fighting began once again. The pirates swung over to the ship, fighting with little effort against the security on the ship. A bloody battle started as the pirates advanced. With high numbers in their band, the Pirates fought easily, defeating and/or killing everyone who stood in their way to the prize.

It wasn't long until Pariah Dark finally reached a treasure chest which he blasts the lock opening the chest. Once he spilled all the jewels, crystals, and gems it contained, the Captain grasps them in his hands, laughing greedily as he held them to his face.

The pirates grabbed the remaining gems along with anything they thought was valuable and took it back to their ship. They left as quickly as they had come, leaving the ship to burn in the middle of space. And in a moment, it disappeared like it was never there.

 ** _"And then, gathering up their spoils, vanished with out a trace."_**

"Ooooh," Maddie and Danny said in a "mystified" voice as Danny turned the page to continue the story.

 _ **"Pariah Dark's secret trove was never found. But stories have persisted that it remains hidden somewhere at the farthest reaches of the galaxy, stowed with riches beyond the imagination, the Loot of a Thousand Worlds."**_

"Treasure Planet," Danny said with the book. Maddie smiled as she closed the book.

"Alright, time for bed," Maddie said, placing the book on the bedstand.

"How do you think Captain Dark did it, Mom?" Danny asked, climbing on top of his headboard. He jumped off and landed on his stomach on his bed as he said, "How he swooped in out of nowhere..." He then crawled under the blanket at the foot of his bed, "...and then vanish without a trace?"

"I have no idea," Maddie said. "Come here, you little boy!" She giggled as she grabs Danny's feet and drags him out from under the blanket and starting to tickle him mercilessly. Danny laughed so loud like any little kid would do. Maddie chuckled and stopped, pulling the blanket back. "Okay, now it's time for this little spacer to go to sleep."

"You think somebody will ever find Treasure Planet?" Danny asked as Maddie reached behind his pillow, looking for the source of a mysterious squeaking sound. Maddie pulled out a gruesome action figure of a ghost pirate.

"Sweetheart…" Maddie started, staring at the thing in her hands. "I think it's more...like a legend."

"I know it's real," Danny said as Maddie dropped the toy from the bed.

"You win. It's real," Maddie said, kissing her son's forehead.

"Nighty night, mum."

"Nighty night, sweetheart," Maddie said, getting up and going to the door. She stood in the doorway and smiled at her son as he yawned. "I love you."

"Love you too…" Danny said, falling asleep.

Maddie smiled and shut the door, going back to her room. In the darkness, a rustling sound can be heard and a light shone from underneath the bed covers. Danny was under there, once again, reading the same book as its narration can be heard from there.

 ** _"There are nights when the winds of the A_ _ **theriam, so inviting in their promise of flight and freedom, made one's spirit soar!"**  
_**

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **I would like to give thanks for the inspiration and help to mikaela2015. Make sure you read her stories and give her thanks as well.  
**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	2. Police Bust

**Here's Chapter 2!  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Phantom Treasure (DP Treasure Planet)  
**

 **Chapter 2: Police Bust  
**

* * *

 **-11 years later-**

Years had passed and we find Danny Fenton, now fifteen years old, riding on his homemade hoverboard with a solar sail as it flew on max speed over the land. Danny was wearing a white and red shirt, blue jeans, a black jacket, and red sneakers. He was wearing a cap and his hair grew slightly longer with a small braid on the back.

He flew high into the clouds, grinning when he was high enough. He immediately stepped on a button on the back, which retracted the sail, and closed his eyes as he began falling with style. Free falling, he began to perform graceful and styling skydiving moves: airwalks, 360 spins, and even upside down propeller spins. Before she reached the ground, he activated her solar sail again and sped up ahead.

"Yaaah-hooo!" He yelled in excitement after he performed his trick. He then veered to the right side of the canyon where he saw he was heading towards a mining factory. He zoomed through the perimeter barrier which indicated the area off-limits, breaking it in pieces which activated the alarm. But Danny ignored it. He skidded over the pipes, dodged buildings and sliding tubes. He then saw the wheel which you can pass through if timed perfectly. He deactivated the sail once again to gain speed and deplete height. "Come on!" He flew ahead...and made it out in one piece. He activated the sail and hollered happily, obviously having the time of his life.

"Whoo-hooo!" He hooted as he flew away from the area. He is sure living the happy life, wild and free. Nothing could ruin this for him. Boy, was he wrong. The fun did last all right, in about 10 seconds. Danny heard sirens behind him and saw the police ghosts, riding their solar vehicles.

"Oh, great," Danny groaned, knowing that he is deep trouble.

* * *

 **-In the Benbow Inn-**

Meanwhile, in a small building known as the Benbow Inn which is also Danny's home, his mother Maddie was currently busy serving its customers. In order to provide for her son, Maddie turned their home into an inn for coming guests, whether they were humans, ghosts, or even aliens. Maddie, though overworked and tired, still worked with a cheerful smile on her face. She just finished pouring some food she cooked on her carrying plate until a voice called out.

"Mrs. Fenton!" A female ghost named Pandora called out, waving an empty cup in the air.

"I know! Refill on the Honey tea! Coming right up, Ms. Pandora!" Maddie said. She then reached the table where the Box ghost family were waiting their food. "There we go. That's four squared jelly donuts,..." Maddie served the donuts to the Box ghost, "...two sloppy Joes,..." she placed the plate in front of the Lunch Lady who grinned happily, "...and it's a big bowl of ice cream brownie sundae with extra sprinkles for the sweetheart!" Maddie smiled as she gave Box Lunch her wanted meal.

"Awesome. Thank you!" Box Lunch answered as she ate her food happily.

"Enjoy!" She said. Then she went towards a table by the window where a ghost was reading a book. He had pale skin, black hair, green eyes, wearing a pale shirt inside a purple coat, a gray scarf and pants, black boots and glasses. His name is Wyatt Writer, but everyone calls him Ghostwriter. He's been a dear friend to the Fenton Family for a while now."

"Sorry, Wyatt. It's been a madhouse here all morning," Maddie apologized once she gave him his food.

"No problem, Maddie." Ghostwriter placed his book down and enjoyed the aroma. "Mmm. My Ectoplasmic chowder with extra carrots, garlic bread, and some hot chocolate to enjoy later. Yum!"

He was about to eat when a small boy with green hair and eyes, wearing a pirate costume came towards him, staring with innocent eyes. "Hello. What brings you here, curious little one?" The boy didn't answer and just kept staring. Ghostwriter was getting slightly uncomfortable and proceeds to take a bite, but he couldn't as the kid still stared. "Go away. Are your parents around?" He asked. "What's the matter? Cat got your ton- AHH!" He yelled as a skeleton parrot swooped in out of nowhere and took the garlic bread in a flash, giving one to the boy known as Youngblood, who took a bite. He then ran off to prank some other poor victim.

"Oh, they're so adorable at that age," Maddie awed at the cute scene. Ghostwriter was still freaked out by the surprise attack.

"Oh, yes. Deplorable. Uh... adorable!" He cleared his throat. "Speaking of which...How's Danny doing?"

"Much better. I know he had some rough spots earlier this year, but I really think that he's starting to turn a corner," Maddie said while picking up some empty plates from a table.

The door suddenly bursts opened with the police ghosts on each side of Danny and Walker behind him. "Mrs. Fenton?"

Maddie, once she saw the police, dropped all her plates in shock, which shattered on impact with the floor. "Danny!"

"Ooh...Wrong turn," Ghostwriter muttered.

"Okay. Thanks for the lift, guys," Danny said, lifting one of the guard's hand off him, only to be grabbed by his shoulder once again.

"Not so fast!" One guard said.

"We've apprehended your son operating a solar vehicle in a restricted area," The guard explained.

"Yes. It's a moving violation 904, section 15, paragraph...uh..." Walker stopped as he began to search his rule book.

"Six?" Danny answered, rubbing his head.

"Thank you," Walker thanked.

"Don't mention it," Danny said.

"Danny!" Maddie snapped with a glare.

"As you're aware, ma'am, this constitutes a violation of his probation," The guard explained.

"Yes. Yes. No, I understand. But, um, could we just-" Maddie tried to explained only to be interrupted by Ghostwriter.

"Um...um. Pardon me, officers. If I might, uh, interject here. I am the noted professional writer, librarian, and novelist Wyatt Writer. Perhaps you've heard of me. No? Uh, I have a Master's degree."

"Are you the boy's father?" The guard asked.

"Oh! Good heavens, no," Ghostwriter chuckled.

Maddie also tried to explain. "No. no. Eww! He's just an old friend of the family."

"BACK OFF, SIR!" The police ordered harshly.

"Thank you, Wyatt. I will take it from here," Maddie insisted, slightly pushing Ghostwriter.

"Well, Maddie, if you insist," Ghostwriter cleared his throat, before he whispered, "Don't ever let me do that again."

Walker then cleared his throat. "Due to repeated violations of statute 15 C, we have impounded his vehicle. Any more slip-ups will result in a one way ticket to Juvenile Hall."

"Kiddie hoosegow," A guard said.

"The slammo," The other guard added.

"Personally, my prison is a walk in the park compared to the Hall," Walker whispered to Maddie.

Maddie then took her son out of their hands while also glaring at him. "Thank you, officers. I assure you. It won't happen again."

"We see his type all the time, ma'am," Walker said. "It's quite common and makes our job harder."

"Wrong choices," One guard said.

"Dead-enders," The other guard added.

"Losers," Danny turned and glared at the guards when they said the last one. "You take care now."

"Let's move out, guards," Walker ordered. He tips his hat, giving a 'have a good day' message to the humans and walked out the door.

There was a moment of silence between the two humans before Maddie turned to face the shocked crowd, whom they resumed eating and chatting quietly.

"Danny, I have had it! Do you want to go to Juvenile Hall? Is that it?" Maddie asks. Danny didn't answer and seemed to ignored her as he went over to a nearby table to clear its messy dishes.

"Danny. Danny, look at me. It's been hard enough keeping this place going by myself without you going-"

"Mom, it's no big deal," Danny said, turning to face her. "There was nobody around. Walker and his cops just won't get off my..." Danny then saw his mother placing her arms on her hip with a disappointed glare. "Forget it." He didn't finish and resumed packing the dirty dishes to take into the kitchen.

"Mrs. Fenton, my tea, please!" Pandora called again.

"Yes, forgive me. I'll be right there, Ms. Pandora!" Maddie assured her. "Danny, I just don't want to see you throw away your entire future," She finished and went to Pandora.

Danny scoffed and sadly remarked as he went through the kitchen door. "Yeah, what future?"

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	3. The Mysterious Map

**Here's Chapter 3!**

 **I'm sorry for the delay, guys! Had been busy and almost lost the will to write it, so I hope this makes it up to you!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Phantom Treasure (DP Treasure Planet)  
**

 **Chapter 3: The Mysterious Map  
**

* * *

It was almost nighttime when Danny finished his job early while his mother handled the rest. The customers already left the inn, leaving only Ghostwriter the last one. But since he's practically family, he decided to stay a little longer to talk with Maddie.

Danny, however, was outside on the roof throwing rocks into the air as he then blasts them with his ghost ray with a scowl on his face. He was quiet even after he used all his stones up while the grownups talked.

"I really don't know how you manage it, Maddie." Danny heard Ghostwriter say. He then listened to their conversation. "Trying to run a business while raising a felon like-felon...fellow... fellow like Danny." Ghostwriter said, correcting himself to avoid discomfort.

"Manage it? I'm at my end of the rope here!" Maddie said. "Ever since his father left, well, Danny's just never recovered. I mean, it was hard enough to handle his ghost side since the lab accident eight years ago." Danny recalled the memory when he received his ghost powers.

Before Maddie turn their home into the inn, she was a scientist who mainly worked by herself since her husband was practically never around. One day, he was hanging with Maddie in the old lab in the basement just watching her work, researching how ghosts heal fast. She was working with ectoplasm with an Observant ghost. When they both left, Danny accidentally tripped over some wires on the ground and bumped into a barrel that had a large amount of ectoplasm which caused it to fall all over him. When Maddie and the Observant heard him screaming, they both ran down there and found an ectoplam covered Danny and they both rushed him to a hospital and it was concluded that due to the high ectoplasmic radiation, Danny was now half ghost. For Danny, it was hard at first but still, he struggled in life.

"And you know how smart he is. He built his first solar surfer when he was eight!" Danny smiled at that memory when Maddie mentioned it. "And yet he's failing at school, he is constantly in trouble, and when I talk to him, he's like a stranger to me. I don't know, Wyatt. I've tried everything." Danny started to feel guilty about all this. His mother loves him just the way he is, but his actions are not making anyone better.

Suddenly, a sputtering noise has awoken him from his thoughts. Danny turns back to see a black and purple ship falling out of the sky. It managed to crash onto the dock, though not in one piece. Parts broke on impact, sparks stared flying about and a small fire began burning on the roof. Danny slides down the roof and rushes towards the ship to check for survivors.

"Hey, Mister?" Danny yelled. "Mister, you're okay in there, right?" He banged at the window. A sudden gloved hand pressed itself on the window, startling Danny. The window opened and its driver came out. He was a medieval armored knight ghost with flaming purple hair, green eyes and was carrying a small chest.

"He's out there somewhere." The ghost groaned while grabbing Danny's shirt. "Can you hear him? Those gears and rockets clicking and roaring like a beast preying on the weak!"

"Uh, hit your head there pretty hard, didn't you?" Danny asked.

"He's after my chest. That fiendish mecha and his band of cutthroats." He lifted the chest on the back. "But they'll have to pry it from the Fright Knight's cold, soulless fingers afore I...arggh!" The Fright Knight groaned and fell down, holding his sides in pain.

Danny gasps as he saw his sides bleeding ectoplasm from an open wound. "You're hurt!" Danny then morphs into his ghost form for extra strength. "Uh, Come on, give me your arm!" He took the knight's arm, the chest stuck in his fist and lifted him up before they headed towards the inn as the rain started to fall.

"Good...lad." The knight moaned softly, obviously in pain.

"Oh, mom's going to love this." Danny said sarcastically.

Back in the inn, rain splattered at the windows. To lighten the mood inside, Maddie flip on a switch which switched the binds. It turned into a sunset on a beach, then into a view of the mountains, until she stayed on a beautiful park with flowers blooming and a pond on it. Writer was just packing up his things before he would leave the inn.

"Thanks for listening, Wyatt. It helps." Maddie sighed, sitting down. Writer laid a comforting hand on her shoulders and said with a reassuring smile.

"It's going to be okay. You'll see."

"I hope so. I keep dreaming that one day I'll open that door," She then opened her holographic locket which played her memories and watches them with a smile. Most of them showed her son Danny throughout the years. First was an image of a baby Danny cooing and giggling in his blue pajamas, "And there he'll be just the way he was." The next image was a five year old Danny playing with a flying toy spaceship, laughing all the way. "A smiling, happy little boy holding a new pet..." The last image was a ten year old Danny holding a green ghost puppy in his arms. "And begging me to let him keep it."

Wyatt chuckles and when he opened the front door, he froze when he saw Danny holding the wounded Fright Knight in the rain. Maddie gasps at the scene.

"Daniel Jack Fenton!"

"Mom, he's hurt! Bad!" Danny explained as he sets the ghost on the floor, his chest not far away.

"My chest, lad." The ghost whispered, reaching his arm out for it. Danny pushed it towards the knight. He then dialed the lock code. "He'll be coming for it soon." Once the chest opened, he pulls out a wrapped round thing from it. "Thou shall not let him find this. You must flee or death comes to all to anyone near it."

"Who's coming?" Danny wondered worriedly. The Fright Knight pulls him down and whispered in his ear.

"The mecha. Beware...the mecha!" The Fright Knight gasped as he slowly slid down to the floor, but not before Danny managed to grab the sphere from him. The knight then shuts his eyes for the last time before succumbing to his wounds.

"Oh.." Maddie gasps in shock while Ghost Writer looks on in pity. In an instant, light shone through the window, illuminating the area. Outside the inn, a small ship was floating down right beside the inn. Danny edged over to the window to take a peek through the screen. Through the darkness in the storm, he managed to see mysterious figures heading to the inn, but the lead looked like he was holding an mega ecto blaster and it was aiming towards them.

"Quick! We gotta go!" Danny yelled. He grabbed his mom's arm and ran up the stairs. Ghost writer attempts to open the door, but a beam of energy blasts through the lock, scaring the Ghost Writer.

"I believe I'm with Danny on this one!" He agreed with the halfa and follows them upstairs.

More blasts were fired through the walls and window, someone of them causing a big fire in the kitchen. The attackers began to swarm inside, knocking everything over as if they began to search for something. The lead looms over the Fright Knight's body and saw the empty opened chest, giving him the hint that the prize is gone.

Upstairs, Ghost Writer pushes a window open. He then looked down on his carriage where a ghost unicorn waited for him. "Juliet! Juliet!" The unicorn snorted happily. "Stay, don't move!"

"What kind of name for a unicorn is that?" Danny questioned.

"From Romeo and Juliet, okay? You should try reading it sometime." Writer argued.

Downstairs, the group still searched for the object. They took out drawers out, thrashed everything they came across with, and even blast tables. "Where is it?"

"It's got to be here somewhere!"

"Find it!" The lead one ordered his men to search upstairs.

Danny saw their shadows heading to them. "Don't worry, Maddie!" Ghost writer said holding Maddie's arm as they exited the window. "I've read books about physical science, laws of physics, and gravity. This should be a cinch! On the count of three, we jump! One..."

"Three!" Danny pushed them all out. They landed safely on the open carriage with Ghost Writer taking the reigns.

"Onward, Juliet! Yah, yah!" He said. Juliet then took off. Maddie looks back to see her home burning in blazes of fire. She sighs and holds her head, upset of all that has happened.

Danny watched that, but then turned his attention on the wrapped object in his hand. He then unwoven the string and unwrapped it, revealing a shining bronze orb with strange markings all over it.

'What was so special about this orb that they're all dying to get their hands on it?' Danny thought as he stared at it in awe.

* * *

 **-Ghost Writer's home-**

After escaping the burning inn and the invaders, Maddie and Danny took refuge in Ghost Writer's mansion like home. Inside they've settled in his favorite room, the library. There were books everywhere, whether they are on the shelves, or on the floor in piles, or even floating around.

"I just spoke with Walker on the phone." Writer came in with a blanket for Maddie who solemnly sat in his big, red, comfy armchair. "Those monstrous pirates have fled without a trace. I'm so sorry to say this, Maddie, but I'm afraid that the old Benbow Inn has burned to the ground."

Danny saw his mother's saddened face at the news of losing their home. He tried to say something, but he couldn't and walked over to the table where the orb was placed.

"Well, certainly a lot of trouble over that odd little sphere." Ghost Writer added as Danny picked up the orb. "Those markings baffled me." Danny then aimlessly began pushing the buttons as Writer kept on talking. "They're unlike anything I've encountered. I've search all my books and none matched its exact image." The buttons then receded and Danny curiously began spinning its parts around like a rubix cube. "Even with my vast experience and knowledge from reading all my library books, it would take me years to unlock its..." Suddenly the orb stopped spinning and lit up the entire room as it grew dark. "Hey!" They all gasped as the light floated above them from the orb and they were completely surrounded in a spherical dimension with various orbs of lights floating around.

"It's a map!" Ghost Writer exclaimed, fascinated with its beauty and majestic lights. The floating orbs represented planets and countless galaxies surrounding them. "Wait, wait wait! This is us, the planet Spectressor!" He then touched the planet which suddenly caused other areas to move past them. Danny was amazed by this as Writer pointed out every location he recognized.

"That's the Cosmic Cloud! Ooh! The Spiral Galaxy! That's the Ghostly Cross and that's the Phantom Abyss. Wait! What's this?" The map stopped moving as it positions one unique planet with two rings around it right in front of the group. "Why, it's...it's..."

"Treasure Planet." Danny smiled.

"No!" Writer gasps in awe.

"That's Treasure Planet!" Danny excitingly answered.

"Pariah Dark's trove? The loot of a thousand worlds!? Do you know what this means?!" Writer asks them.

"It means that all that treasure is only a boat ride away." Danny said, looking down on the map.

"Whoever brings it back would hold an eternal place atop the pantheon of explorers. He'll be able to experience-" The map suddenly shuts off, the original lights returning to the room. "Whoo! What just happened? Who turn on the lights?"

"Mom, this is it! It's the answer to all our problems!" Danny said walking up to his mother.

"Danny, there is absolutely no way..." Maddie started.

"Don't you remember? All those stories?" Danny asked.

"That's all they were: stories!" She proclaimed.

"With all that treasure, we could rebuild the Benbow Inn a hundred times over! Heck, you could even build a pool, a new laboratory, and an observatory with it!"

"Well, this is, it's just, oh my!" Maddie said, a bit flabbergasted. "Wyatt, would you please explain how ridiculous this is?"

"It's totally preposterous, traversing the entire galaxy," Ghost Writer answered gentlemanly.

"Now at last, we hear some sense," Maddie said with a look of victory over this discussion while Danny only scoffed in defeat.

"That's why I'm going with you," Ghost Writer excitingly said, grabbing his luggage out of nowhere. This surprises both Danny and Maddie.

"WYATT!" Maddie yelled in shock.

Ghost Writer began to pack everything he could set his eyes upon. He shoved all his necessary books, journals, and diagrams into his bag. "I'll use my savings and some money earned from publishing new books to finance an expedition." He then went across his room and grabs his clothes and put them in the bag. "I'll commission a ship..." He then floated up to where a cup with a toothbrush inside. He grabs the toothbrush and throws it in the bag. "Hire a captain and a crew..."

"You're not serious," Maddie said.

"All my life, I've been waiting for an opportunity like this," Writer floated down and landed in front of Maddie, "and here it is screaming: Go Writer, Go Writer, Go-" He cheered while performing the cabbage patch dance only for Maddie to stop his fun.

"Okay, Okay! You're BOTH grounded!"

"Mom, look," Danny said, "I know I keep messing things up, and I know... that I let you down. But this is my chance to make it up to you. I'm gonna set things right."

"Maddie, if I may," Ghost Writer whispered, drawing Maddie towards him to talk in secret. "You said yourself: You've tried everything. There are much worse remedies than a few character building months in space."

"Are you saying this because it's the right thing or because _you_ really want to go?" Maddie asks with a smug, knowing that Ghost writer is itching for a trip.

"I really, really really, _really_ want to go...and it's the right thing." Ghost writer honestly answered. Maddie then looked at her only son with a sad face. She couldn't bare for him to be out on his own without her. She almost lost him when he earn his powers and she didn't want any harm to befall upon him.

"Oh, Danny. I don't want to lose you." Maddie said as she held his cheek softly.

"Mom, you won't. I'll make you proud." Danny said with a reassuring smile on his face. They both shared a deep hug knowing it might be some time they'll see each other again.

"Well, um, ahem." Writer cleared his throat after letting them end their moment. "Here we are then. We'll begin preparations at once. Danny, my boy, soon we'll be off to the space port!" He pointed up to the sky where a crescent moon shone above.

The journey to their greatest adventure will soon begin, wherever the map will lead.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	4. Boarding the GZS Legacy

**Here's Chapter 4!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom characters.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Phantom Treasure (DP Treasure Planet)  
**

 **Chapter 4: Boarding the G.Z.S. Legacy  
**

* * *

When morning came, Danny and Ghostwriter finally made it to the Spectressor Space Port which from below, it may look like a crescent moon, but once anyone arrives near it, it's actually a whole new place. It was a highly populated area where many people came and went, boarding and unboarding themselves from the ships. Ships were seen flying away, around, or coming in depending on their schedules.

Danny made it out and enjoyed the fresh air and looked around to see the people passing by and some ghosts flying in the air.

"Danny! Oh, Danny! Wait for me!" He heard the Ghostwriter behind me. Suddenly Ghostwriter came out wearing what looked like a huge deep see diving suit than one for space travel. He lifted the lid in order to speak. "Well, Danny, this should be a wonderful opportunity for the two of us to get to know one another. You know what they say: family breeds...well, contempt, but, in our case,-"

"Look, let's just find the ship, okay?" Danny politely insisted with a smile. Though he wouldn't admit it, he couldn't take Ghostwriter seriously with that ridiculous suit on. Ghostwriter just stood there as the lid closed itself. Unsure on where to go to find the ship, Danny proceeds to ask for directions from one of the locals.

"Second dock on your right." One human pointed from atop a ladder.

"You can't miss it." A strong ghost answered as he held the ladder for his friend.

"Thanks." Danny said.

"It's the suit, isn't it?" Ghostwriter asked after catching up to him. "I should never had listened to those picky teenage girls. The black haired girl said that it fits. The blond girl said it was my color. I didn't know what to do. I get so flustered! Especially with women!" He accidentally bumped into Danny who had stopped walking. He then looked up and realized that they arrived.

"Oh, Danny! This is our ship! The G.Z.S. Legacy!"

The ship was a huge solar galleon with a sturdy bow and poles. Its sales aren't opened up yet but still, they looked strong enough to travel,. And its colors were beautiful, white on the bottom with a mixture of neon green and black on top. It truly was beauty to behold, at least, that's what Danny thought as he stared in awe.

"Whoa!" He managed to say as he headed up the gangplank. All over the ship were its crew working about in all directions. Most of them were ghosts and a few of them were humans.

"How cool is this?" He said until he accidentally crashed into a large reptilian ghost wearing a black vest. "Sorry about that, I..."

She was cut off when the ghost raised his claws and growled in an unknown language. "Vi volas spar, ĉu? Venu! Mi prenos vin sur kun unu brako malantaŭ mia dorso!"

"Allow me to handle this." Ghostwriter insisted. He then began to speak in the ghost's language. "Mi pardonpetas pro mia amiko. Mi estas la financado tiu ekspedicio kaj organizita tiu ŝipanaro. Ni estas feliĉaj esti surŝipe por tiu vojaĝo. Neniu portu koleron?"

The reptilian relaxed and chuckled, "Ho, kial vi ne simple diras tion? Bonvenon sur nek rankoroj." He then saluted and left.

"I'm fluent in Esperanto. Took two years of it in high school. Bonan tagon." Ghostwriter said.

"Esperanto? Cool." Danny admitted and followed him. They both approached a giant yeti ghost with a blue tunic, frozen arm, and white fur.

"Good morning, Captain. Everything shipshape?" Ghostwriter asked the yeti.

"Shipshape it is, my dear lads, but I apologize to say that I'm not the captain. The captain's aloft." He said, looking up.

They all looked up to see an orange haired young woman with aqua eyes about in her early twenties. She wore a turquoise, long sleeved shirt, long black pants, black boots, a light blue headband, a red caped coat and hat. She did various flips and swung to various masts before landing perfectly on her feet in front of them. Both men only stared in awe.

"Frostbite, I've checked this miserable ship from stem to stern and as usual..." She spoke in an angry tone until she softened in the end, "it's spot on! Can you get nothing wrong?"

"You've flattered me, Captain." Frostbite bowed his head. Then she turned to the awed Ghostwriter.

"Ah, Mr. Wyatt Writer, I presume?" She asked.

"Well, um, uh yes, I-" He stuttered.

"Hello? Can you hear me?" She banged the front with amusement.

"Yes I can, now stop that banging!" Ghostwriter ordered while trying to pry off his helmet.

"If I may say," she then onto an area with a plug on it and pulled the plug out, "this suit works so much better when it's right way up and plugged in." She then turned Ghostwriter around and plugs the plug onto his butt, causing some sparks of electricity to zap him in surprise. "Lovely! There you go."

Ghostwriter finally removed his helmet and unplugged the plug. "If you don't mind, I can manage my own plugging, please!" He remarked, holding the said plug.

"I'm Captain Jasmine, but my friends call me Jazz. Top of the class in the academy and managed to set the highest scores in training, combat, writing, and discipline, but I couldn't dare to bore you with my achievements." She then turned to Frostbite. "You've met my first officer Frostbite. Sterling, tough, dependable, honest, brave, and true."

"Please, Captain." Frostbite said modestly.

"Oh, shut up, Frostbite. You know I don't mean a word of it."

Ghostwriter cleared his throat. "Excuse me. I hate to interrupt this...lovely banter, but may I introduce you to Daniel Fenton. Danny, you see, is the boy who found the treasure-" Ghostwriter was cut off when Jazz immediately grabbed and pulled his goatee to stop his talking.

"Writer, please!" She said. She looked around at those who wanted to eavesdrop until then turned to their work with glares, before looking at Ghostwriter.

"I'd like a word with you in my state room." She whispered.

* * *

 **-In the Captain's quarters-**

The four of them were in Jazz's room to talk in privacy and away from prying eyes and ears. It was a cozy room with the Captain's desk, a nice view in the back, a couple of dressers and decorated walls. Jazz then locked the door to ensure no interruptions.

"Writer," Jazz started as she walked on her way to her desk, "to muse and blabber about a treasure map, in front of this particular crew, demonstrates a level of ineptitude that borders on the imbecilic. And I mean that in a very caring way."

"Wow, she can even attack with complicated words I don't even understand, and yet, I know they're hurtful." Danny commented.

"Imbecilic, did you say? Foolishness!" Ghostwriter exclaimed.

"May I see the map, please?" She asks.

Ghostwriter then motioned Danny to do so. He looked reluctantly to give it up, but then took it out of his pocket and tossed it to Jazz. "Here."

Jazz caught it and became fascinated by its design. "Hmm, fascinating." Her smile then disappeared as she walked towards her wardrobe. Inside she placed the map in a small chest and locked it for safe keeping. "Mr. Fenton, in the future, you'll address me as Captain or Ma'am. Is that clear?"

Danny widened his eyes in shock. He couldn't believe this. She's no older than he was and yet he has to obey her as if she was some general in an army. Then again, she didn't get the title for nothing. He only sighed silently and spun his eyes in annoyance.

"Mr. Fenton?" She asked again with a stern tone, waiting for a answer.

"Yes, ma'am." She managed to say.

"That will do." She then locked her wardrobe with lock and key. She then walked to her desk before stopping in front of Ghostwriter. "Gentlemen, this must be kept under lock and key when not in use. And Mr. Writer, again, with the greatest possible respect, zip your spooky, spectral screamer."

"Captain, I assure you, I-" Ghostwriter started to get cut off by Jazz again, irritating the poor ghost who didn't get a chance to say anything.

"Let me make this as...monosyllabic as possible: I don't much care for this crew you've hired. They're... oh, how did I described them, Frostbite? I said something rather good this morning over a good cup of coffee."

"A ludicrous parcel of driveling galoots, ma'am." Frostbite quoted.

"There you go, poetry." Jazz smirked onto an angry Ghostwriter.

"Now, see here!" He started.

"Doctor, I'd love to chat. Tea, cake, the whole shebang, but I have a ship to launch and you got your outfit to buff up." Jazz said. "Frostbite, please escort these two ecto-americans to the galley straight away. Young Fenton will be working for our cook, Mr. Skulker."

"Wait what?" Danny said finally paying attention after waiting for their conversation to end. "The cook?!"

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **FYI: G.Z.S. stands for Ghost Zone Spectral. In this story, Jazz is slightly older than Danny and not his sister.**

 **Please leave reviews!**


	5. Meeting the Mecha

**Here's Chapter 5!**

 **Sorry for any delay!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Phantom Treasure (DP Treasure Planet)  
**

 **Chapter 5: Meeting the Mecha  
**

* * *

Danny and Ghostwriter came walking down the stairs to the gallery where they're supposed to get acquainted with the infamous Mr. Skulker. Following behind them was Frostbite.

"That woman! That arrogant youth! Who does she think is working for whom?!" Ghostwriter asked no one in particular. He couldn't believe that a woman like her is in charge of the whole crusade.

"It's my map and she got me busting tables!" Danny said. He was just as outraged as Ghostwriter.

"Now see here! I will not tolerate a cross word about our captain!" Frostbite declared, grabbing on to their shoulders. "There's no finer sailor in this or any galaxy." They looked ahead and heard somebody whistling. They noticed some movement beyond the steam of the kitchen ahead of them.

"Mr. Skulker!" Frostbite called out.

"Well, Frostbite, sir" said a deep voice. Everyone could tell that the voice was looking at them. "Bringing in such fine looking distinguished gents to grace my humble gallery." The voice's owner appeared out of the steam, revealing himself as a big ghost with electric green hair and eyes, wearing a black clothes under an apron, boots, gauntlets, and some armor. His whole body was like a giant battle suit, metallic and well-enforced. "If I knew you were all coming, I'd clean up a bit or at least, tuck in my apron," he chuckled as he walked over to the counter. Danny studied him, especially his weaponized hand and metal body.

"A mecha." He whispered, remembering the Fright Knight's warning.

"May I introduce Mr. Writer? The financier of our voyage." Frostbite presented the Ghostwriter who gave a small bow. Skulker moved forward and then put on a scanner over his right eye and scanned the suit.

"Love the outfit, Mr. Writer." Skulker said sarcastically before returning to the counter.

"Why, thank you. Love the eye, the suit, and the works!" Ghostwriter stammered, feeling embarrassed. He then slightly pushed Danny forward. "Uh, this young lad is Danny Fenton."

"Danny boy!" Skulker said, holding out his right arm for Danny to shake. Unfortunately, it was a glowing blade instead of a hand. "Oops." He realizes his mistake and switched it into a hand with a smile. Danny, however, just only glared at the mecha.

"Ah, now don't be put off by this hunk of hardware. I'm harmless, but I'm such a killer in the kitchen." He then demonstrated his skills. He sliced and prepared the shrimp before tossing them to the pot. Then he grabbed some vegetables and, with his blade, sliced and diced them until he manages to slice his arm. "Whoa!" But he chuckles when revealed his unchopped hand, revealing it to be a ploy.

"These gears have been tough in getting used to," Skulker said as he turned his right hand into a trio of tiny claws and grabbed three eggs before tossing them into the air, "but they do come in mighty handy from time to time." He caught the eggs behind his back with the claws and cracked them all into the pot, excluding the shells, of course, then heated them with his flamethrower. Once it's done, he toss them into the cauldron, then added some spices for finishing touches before taking a sip with a spoon.

"MMM!" He smiled and served two plates of the soup and serve them to Danny and Ghostwriter with extra spoons. "Here, now, have a taste of me famous Ecto-beast stew." Ghostwriter sniffed the soup, before gently dipping his spoon in to have some. He had some in his mouth and smiled happily.

"MMM! Delightfully tangy, yet robust."

"Old family recipe." Suddenly an eyeball popped out of the soup before Ghostwriter took a second taste. Ghostwriter gasps and jumps back with his soup in his outstretched arms. "In fact, that was part of the old family!" Skulker said before he bursts into laughter. Ghostwriter only stared in shock until Skulker grabs the eyeball and popped it into his mouth. "I'm just messing with you, Writer!"

"Yes, well, good to know." Writer then awkwardly stepped back.

"I'm nothing if I ain't a kidder!" Skulker then went to Danny. "Go on, Danny boy, have a swing." Danny only stared at the strange meal and took out some with his spoon. But before he could grab a bite, the spoon suddenly ate the food, turned black and two green eyes popped out!"

Danny gasps as the spoon turn into a medium sized black ghost with green eyes, a spectral tail, and wavy locks as it giggled mischievously.

"Shadow! You trouble-making blob of mischief! So that's where you was hiding!" Shadow then merged with the bowl and drank all the soup in a second. He peeked out and burped loudly. When he saw Danny, he couldn't help but nuzzle him a little.

"What is that thing?" Danny asked. He then saw Shadow becoming his own shadow imitating his moves.

"He's a shadow ghost." Skulker explained. "I rescued the little dark one from ghosts hunters. He becomes one's shadow to whoever he bonds to." Shadow then reappeared and tussled Danny's hair before hanging onto Skulker's shoulder. "He's taken a liking to me. We've been together ever since."

A whistle was heard from above which got Frostbite's attention before turning to the group.

"We're about to get underway," Frostbite said. "Would you like to observe the launch, Mr. Writer?" He held his hand and motioned his hand towards the stairs up the main deck.

"Would I? Does the library's the only building with the most stories?" Ghostwriter said smiling. Frostbite didn't get the joke and only stared blankly, not moving his position. "I'll follow you." Ghostwriter stated, feeling awkward as he went up the stairs. Danny was about to leave, only for Frostbite to stop him.

"Mr. Fenton will stay here," He said while Skulker took another sip of his soup, "in your charge, Skulker." Hearing this cause Skulker to choke on his soup in shock.

"Begging your pardon, sir, but-" He began to stutter besides a surprised Danny.

"Captain's orders!" Frostbite declared, turning from the stairs to the two surprised men. "See to it the new cabin boy's kept busy."

"Aw, but, you can't-" Danny said at the same time Skulker spoke, pointing at the Ghost cook.

"No, you can't-" Skulker said at the same time Danny spoke, pointing at the halfa. They both sighed in the same way at the other, rubbing the bridge of their noses in annoyance before turning to each other.

Skulker began to walk around the ghost boy. "So, captain's put you with me, eh?"

"Whatever." Danny shrugged, noticing the seriousness in the ghost's voice.

"Who be a humble ghost to argue with a lady captain?" Skulker said, resuming to slice ingredients for the meal.

"Yeah," Danny nodded. He then noticed a barrel filled with some familiar berries. They are dark blue with green spiral stripes on them. He grabs one and slowly walked over to Skulker. "You know, these Boo berries are just like the ones back home...on Spectressor. You ever been there?"

"I...can't say that I have, Danny." Skulker said, catching a vegetable in the air before it falls.

Danny then took a bite out of the berry. "Come to think of it. Just before I left, I met this lone guy who was, um... who was kind of looking for his mecha buddy of his."

"Is that so?" Skulker said, not looking away from his work.

"Yeah. What was that armored guy's name? Oh yeah, Knight. Fright Knight? Know anyone by that name?"

"Fright Knight? Fright Knight?" Skulker wondered, lifting his big pot while shaking his head. "Can't ring any bells. Must have been a different mecha. There's quite a horde of mechas roaming these parts. Quite common actually." He smiled as he placed the pot in the stove.

"Prepare to cast off!" They heard Frostbite ordering above them.

"Off with you, lad." Skulker gently shove Danny. "Watch the launch and enjoy it. There will be plenty work awaiting you afterwards."

Danny kept his eyes on Skulker before heading up the stairs towards the deck. Skulker's mood changed from sweet to serious as Shadow climbed on his shoulder. He then gave Shadow a small snack for him to nib on.

"We best be keeping a side eye on this one, eh Shadow? We wouldn't want him straying into things he shouldn't." Skulker quietly said to Shadow who nodded his head.

* * *

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Please leave reviews!**


End file.
